GHALEON'S PREDICKAMENT
by Emperor Plumpatine
Summary: For all his crimes against power of humanity, althena gives ghaleon the ultimnate punishment


GHALEON'S PREDICKAMENT

A lunar the silver sitar for sega ultra cd fanfic  
BY LARD AND EMPEROR PLUMPATINE and JOHAN NY SPACEBOOTS  
For all his crimes against power of humanity, althena gives ghaleon the ultimnate punishment

Chapter 1 divine judgement  
"Noooooo thIs cannot be I am disgraced…yet agaian…" sed ghaleon ands Alex and good guy party beat capr outta him. Alex go on to save Luna, and she says "Ohh alex thank you so much for saving me, I knew you would come1 I hadve terrible nightmare, but I'm bettar now. Wait there is something I must do, I'll be back Alex, wait for me ok?" "Anything my love" say alex with incest in is eyes  
Ghaleon was now I hell, and luna temporarily teleport to hell as althena to fgive him his punishment. "GHALEON YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR. YOU MUST BE PYUNSIHED FOR YOUR ATTEMPT TO DESTROY POWER OF HUMANITY" "HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Said Ghaleon, "You may have defeated me for now," "But now you must endure my ENDLESS monologues, and manacial laugh!" "You will not want to monologue any more, with what I shall do to yoU…I SCENTENCE YOU TO BE GHALEON NO MORE, BUT YOU SHALL BE REMADE…AS TROY BAKER GHALEON!" "Wha…?" sed ghaleon, but it was too late, and his vocal cords changed to be troy baker instead of john truitt! "What. Has happened to my voice?" sed ghaleon, unable to show emotion or sound manically evil "I can't do the evil laugh…..nooooo." but ghaleon couldn't inflect cause troy baker is monotone can't fucking act. "I must act quickly" thought ghaleon, cause he didn't want to hear his crappy new troy baker voice

Chapater 2 the quickening to get out of hell  
Ghaloen ran into xenobia and taben, who were also in hell. "Like, help ghaleon!" sed xenobia, who sounded like the average street hooker instead of her usualy high class sexy self. "xenobia. What Has happened. To. Your voice?" sed Troy baker ghaleon. "Aaack you too!" sed Xenobia "that bitch althena did it again! She swapped my voice atress for birtney spears! I' mean were both blonde, but I'm no teeny-weeniee-bopper-beanie!" sed britnes spears xenobia. "you're both better off than me!" sed taben, who was now voiced by steve urkel. Ghaleon and xenobia freaked out black and whit manga sd stile, and realized that they were slightly better off than him. Ghaleon ha d apad of writing paper, and sed "Ok, from. Now on. We will write down idead and. not speak." And they brainstormed ways to get out of hell and get their oldvoice actors back.

Chaoter 3 live action lunar  
Troy baker ghaleon wrote "I will cast portal that will allow us to step into alternate reality to find our real voice actors" and he do so. so ghaleon, xenobia, and taben step inot alternate worls of REDMOND CALINFORNIA. To find working designs office to find real vlocei atcors. In other world, vile trio were like cartoon characters in liver action set like quality rocky and Bullwinkle live action movie that won Oscars some time agot. But they were inf ro shock cause WORKING DESIGNS WENT BACKRUPT IN 2005! And office was now own by peposi colea, "welcome to pepsi-cola, office, do you want to try-" "this office was once. Owned by working deigns. Where are they." sed troy baker ghaleon. "Oh they move out a long time ago." "just let me search premsies to see if they left any info" "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, but you people look like razy D&D wizard larpers, so I must ask to leave now" and britnmey spears xenobia "bring it on, butch!" and he call security, but ghaleon obliterate all staff with hell wave. "uhoh!, what if we destroy the info on working designs too?!" sed steve urkel taben. "don't worry. I only destroy alittle bit" and they start searching.

Chapter 4 the truitting patrt 1  
so ghaleon find room that pepsicola exec inhabit, but hewass dead now so ghaleon move corpse aside and find secret trapdoor underneath his desk, like slave hiders in underground transatlantic railroad in American civil war with mexico. underneath was secret stash of working designs collertors memorablaia with phone book of all voice actors, andf ghaleon call john truitt. John was not there, and message play "hello this is john truitt. Leave a MESSAGE and will I do my UTMOST to reply." So troy baker ghaleon hang up cause he was too embarrassed toleave message in troy baker voice." But then telephone ring, and it was john truitt. "hello this is john, I don't know who you are, but you called me" sed john cause the landphone number had changed since working designs went baknakarupt, so he didn't know it was oldworking designs old office. "please come to. Old working designs office asap" sed ghaleon "all shall be rervaled"

chapter 6 the truitting part 2  
john truitt was suspicious, but came anyway and was shocked to find lunar characters ghaleon xenobia and taben. "wooooha nice cosplay!"sed john truitt "no we are not cosplays. We are real lunar characters but have had our real voice actors stolen by althena as punishment" sed troy baker ghaleon. "Is THAT your imitation of ME?" sed john, who never played psp lunar. "guys you do relaiize lunar isn't real, just look up at the moon…" "stand back baby" sed Britney spears xenobia, and she shot chaos wave up into skie, and destroy and petrifty clouds. "I sdtand corrected…" sed john truitt, "ok I will do the sacred ceremony of VOICE TRANSMISSION" and john truitt pull out lucia pendant he kept in pocket all these years. Eh chant like schalaa in chonro trigger to awaken ancient speirits of lunar, and give ghaleon his voice back. Then truitt had Kathryn kirks number so , so he call her to come over, and she gave xenobia her voice back. And taben lose voice cause he had no actor to begin with but silent text is still bettar than steve urkel.  
Hhahahahahahahahaha! Sed john truitt again ghalthena. "Now my revenge will be compnete!" And he and vilebros ™ go back to lunar world, to regroup vile warriors into vile shiokctroopers ad kickstart gindery repairs to destroy humanity once ansd for all! 

Ghapter 55 MAGIC EMPEROS ENDGAME  
A groan came from the opposite berth. Xenobia quickly put away the note and was beside Ghaleon in a flash, looking down at his face. "What is it?" "My chest hurts. It feels as if I'm being stabbed here." Ghaleon's breathing was harsh. His words came in spurts. Xenobia, not knowing what else to do, gently began to massage the lower left side of his chest, the spot where he said the pain was most intense. But in the faint light, she saw that her friend's face was still contorted. Despite the contortions, however, it was beautiful. Intense suffering had imbued it with an extraordinary character, carving lines into it that gave it the austere dignity of a bronze mask. The beautiful eyes were filled with tears. Above them, however, the eyebrows were tightly puckered, and the masculine force they conveyed made a striking contrast with the pathos of the flashing dark, wet pupils. As he fought the pain, his finely chiseled nose jutted upward as if he were trying to probe the darkness around him, and his lips, parched with fever, were drawn back to reveal the palely gleaming mother-of-pearl of his teeth. Finally, the racking pain seemed to subside. "You're asleep? Good. It's what you need," said Xenobia. She wondered about the tortured look she had seen on her friend's face just a moment before. Hadn't it in fact been an expression of intense joy, the kind to be found nowhere but at the extremity of Vile Tribe existence? Perhaps Ghaleon had seen something, and Xenobia envied him that, an emotion that in turn stirred an odd shame and self-reproach in her. She shook her head slightly. She had begun to feel the numbing weight of grief. Deep within her, as subtly and persistently as the spinning of a silkworm's thread, an emotion had gradually taken shape. Its significance eluded her, and she was disturbed by it. Then Ghaleon, who seemed to have dozed off for a moment, suddenly opened his eyes wide and reached for Xenobia's hand. He grasped it tightly as he spoke. "Just now I had a dream. I'll see you again. I know it. Beneath the falls." His dream, Xenobia thought, had taken him to the park around his father's house. And there, the most vivid of all the images must have been the falls, tumbling down from the crest of the hill in its nine stages. Two days after his return to Tokyo, Ghaleon Matsugae died at the age of 240.

SPECIAL GEST CHAPTER BY MISHIMA YUKIO! TOBE CONTNUED IN RUNAWAY DRAGONS: A TALE OF POLITICAL INTRIGUE AND SHINTO RIGHT WING NATIONALISM IN MAGIC POSTWAR LUNAR!


End file.
